Soul Breaker
by milo-g
Summary: ―Entonces puedes decir que te gusta./―Creo que sí… ―Lyra sonrió y luego exclamó ―, ¡Oye!/El chico, que estaba sentado en el suelo, la miró./― ¡Creo que me gustas!/Él hizo una mueca y se sonrojó, luego ignoró las carcajadas de las chicas y los niños que lo rodeaban./ Soulmate!ua. One-shot.
*llueve confeti*

¡Este es mi fic número cincuenta! *shora de alegría*

Este fic es un participante del **Torneo de Administradores** , en donde compito contra JimenaYellow y Amphy and Alex. Si quieren votar por cuál les gustó más, tienen que dejar un review en **los tres fics** y luego le dicen a cualquiera de nosotros por quién votas.

 **Aclaraciones** : La situación era soulmate!au con el plot twist _"en una muñeca está_ _el nombre de tu alma gemela y en la otra, el de tu enemigo y no sabes cuál es cuál"_.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Satoshi Tajiri y de The Pokémon. Si fueran míos, sería un _todos con todos._

Disfruten.

* * *

― _Papi, ¿Qué significa esto?_

― _Esos ―el hombre tomó ambas manos de la niña, acariciándolas ―son los nombres de las dos personas más importantes del mundo para ti._

 _La niña arrugó la nariz ―, ¿Ambos son mi_ Soul Mate _?_

― _No ―el hombre rio, pero no dijo nada más._

Era gracioso que recordara eso, ya que el único recuerdo de su niñez. Observó nuevamente sus muñecas, dos nombres que no significaban nada para nadie –y ella no pensaba de manera distinta–, pero que su significado, preocupaba a muchos.

¡Qué ridículo! Naces y ya sabes a quién amarás por el resto de tu vida. Porque eso significaba uno de los nombres que todo el mundo llevaba consigo mismo, el nombre de su alma gemela, o popularmente conocido, _Soul Mate_.

Lo que nunca logró comprender, lo que ese hombre, que en sus recuerdos siempre llamaba papi, nunca logró explicarle, era qué representaba el otro nombre.

…

Desde que era pequeña estaba en ese orfanato. Su padre había muerto hacía casi quine años, y nunca supo nada de su madre o ningún otro familiar. Ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de su madre. El rostro de su padre era tan solo una mancha negra con el cuerpo de algún hombre que habrá visto en alguna revista. No tenía ninguna foto de él.

Era como si no hubiera existido; nadie lo había conocido, solo ella, pero no lo recordaba.

Bueno, a veces sí. El único recuerdo que tenía de él, fue cuando le preguntó sobre los _Soul Mates_. Un recuerdo que la abordaba en los momentos más insólitos e inesperados. Recuerdo que siempre acababa con ella observando perdida sus muñecas. Por eso desde que cumplió diez años, empezó a usar muñequeras.

No quería que ella, ni nadie más vieran esos nombres.

―Lyra ―una chica castaña se asomó en su habitación ―, Oak te busca abajo.

Asintió y la otra chica se fue. Lyra suspiró, se levantó de su cama, acomodó su ropa –especialmente sus muñequeras– y bajó veloz.

El orfanato donde aún vivía tenía cinco pisos. No era como en las películas, donde los esclavizaban y torturaban. Era un lugar normal con gente normal. Sin padres, claro, pero sin ningún psicópata.

Se dirigía al despacho de Oak, el director del orfanato. Él era un hombre agradable, se preocupaba por ellos, pero… Muchos necesitaban una figura paterna, pero él no encajaba en esa descripción.

Entró en la sala de espera; había dos chicos sentados allí, con cara aburrida, pero en cuanto la vieron, se levantaron de golpe, con miradas extrañas. Ella se detuvo un momento, sorprendida ante sus reacciones.

―Hola ―dijo suave luego golpeó la puerta de Oak ―, ¿Profesor Oak? ¡Soy Lyra!

― ¡Lyra…!

―Cierra la boca ―Lyra giró a tiempo para ver como el mayor le daba un codazo al otro.

Volvió su mirada al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

―Toma asiento, Lyra.

Ingresó y giró apenas, notando como ambos chicos tenía su mirada estática en ella.

―Lyra ―dijo Oak ―, te presento a los señores Kasai.

―Hola, Lyra ―dijo el hombre, conteniendo a su esposa que lloraba con un brazo.

―Ellos ―siguió Oak ―quieren adoptarte.

Lyra parpadeó confundida.

― ¿Adoptarme…? Disculpen, pero tengo casi dieciocho ―contestó y giró hacia la pareja ―, lo lamento, pero no quiero ser adoptada.

Oak carraspeó ―. Mientras tengas menos de dieciocho, Lyra, puedes ser adoptada.

―Profesor Oak, ¿Podemos hablar con ella un momento? ―Preguntó el hombre. Oak asintió y salió del despacho.

―Lyra ―la mujer, que parecía mucho más calmada, habló ―, ¿Podríamos…?

―Cariño ―el hombre cortó sus palabras. Lyra los miraba fijamente y notó cómo ambos observaron sus muñequeras por un segundo ―. Lyra, tal vez esto sea difícil de entender, pero… conocimos a tu padre.

Ella frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

―Hay muchas cosas que queremos explicarte, enseñarte… Por eso, queremos adoptarte ―agregó la mujer y sonrió ―. ¿Qué dices?

Ambos la miraban casi suplicantes, y por alguna razón, nada de esto le daba buena a vibra a la adolescente.

―Yo… No quiero ―desvió la mirada unos segundos. Un sollozo contenido escapó de la mujer y la chica abandonó el despacho.

Caminó rápidamente por el pasillo, ignorando a los dos chicos, que nuevamente se levantaron en su presencia, y subió de dos en dos los escalones hasta su habitación.

…

―Ya se fueron ―la misma chica castaña de más temprano había regreso. Entró en la habitación y se sentó en la cama al lado de Lyra ―. La mujer lloraba… ¿Tan malo fue?

Lyra se encogió de hombros ―. Fue raro, Leaf.

La castaña, Leaf, se acostó al lado de su amiga en la cama ―. Sea como sea, no les digas a todos lo que pasó. Nadie mira bien a una persona que rechaza una adopción.

―No me importa ―respondió, frunciendo apenas el ceño ―, que se metan en sus asuntos.

Leaf suspiró y llevó su mirada al techo. Acariciaba parsimoniosamente sus muñecas y tenía un dejo de nerviosismo cuando habló.

―Conocí a… alguien hoy ―Lyra la miró seria, un poco preocupada ―. Creo que era él, Lyra.

―No, uno de ellos ―corrigió su amiga.

―No, no, estoy… estoy segura de que era _él._

Ambas estuvieron en silencio, metidas en sus propias cavilaciones. Luego de un rato, Lyra habló.

― ¿Volverás a verlo?

―Creo que sí… ―Se puso de costado, cara a cara con la otra castaña ―, después de todo, si por alguna lejana razón, no fuera él, quedaría descartado.

―Uno menos en la lista ―Lyra sonrió.

―Por supuesto ―ambas rieron.

Hubo otra pausa, se miraban apenas. Lyra tenía la mente en blanco, aún era temprano, pero ella tenía sueño.

― ¿Qué harás si esa pareja regresa mañana? ―Preguntó Leaf y agregó ―, porque algo me dice que regresarán a por ti.

―No lo sé… pero esto no se ve bien. Tengo una corazonada.

Leaf se levantó de su lugar y se estiró.

―Iré a ver si ya está la cena ―dijo, concluyendo el tema anterior.

―Avísame si ya está.

―Claro ―dijo cantarina mientras salía de la habitación.

Estuvo un par de minutos mirando el techo, hasta que cayó dormida.

…

Aún no eran las siete de la mañana cuando se despertó. Estaba de un inusual buen humor. Debía ser porque el invierno se acercaba y ella amaba el frío. Se vistió y bajó directo a la cocina a ayudar a preparar el desayuno para los niños más pequeños. Aunque ella era un asco en la cocina. Así que la mandaron a comprar una bombilla de luz para una de las habitaciones. Era evidente que solo querían deshacerse de ella en la cocina, pero estaba de tan buen humor que no le importó mucho.

Salió en dirección a la ferretería. El viento frío ardía en sus mejillas y le encantaba. Llegó al lugar y había dos personas delante de ella. Casi dos segundos después que ella, entró un chico. Trató de tapar su rostro y evitar el contacto visual a toda costa, aunque fue inútil.

―Lyra ―susurró el chico, y ella le ignoró. Él se aclaró su garganta ―. Oye, hola. Nos vimos ayer en… tú sabes.

Ella asintió sin contestar, esperando que con ignorarlo, él se alejara.

―Me llamo Gold, por cierto, tú… ¿Cómo te llamas? ―Preguntó, casi como si se disculpa.

Lyra frunció el ceño, confundida, ya que era evidente que él sabía su nombre, mas igual contestó ―Lyra.

Gold sonrió, más feliz de haber recibido respuesta que por cualquiera de las reacciones de la chica.

―Me sorprendió que ayer no vinieras con nosotros, creí que viviendo en un lugar así, habrías saltado de alegría al saber que iba a por ti ―comentó Gold, mirando desinteresado los estantes con herramientas.

― ¿Disculpa? ―Lyra cuestionó ofendida ―. Ese orfanato ha sido mi hogar por los últimos quince años, lo prefiero cien veces a cualquier cosa que una familia promedio me pueda ofrecer.

Gold la miró veloz, sus ojos bien abiertos y los labios separados ―. Y-Yo no quise decir eso, es solo… Es que ellos hablaron tanto de ti, de tu padre…

― ¿Qué? ―Interrumpió apenas lo escuchó ―. ¿Mi padre?

Gold estaba confundido ―. ¿Acaso no te dijeron nada?

―Yo…

― ¡Siguiente!

Su conversación terminó ahí, Lyra hizo su compra y salió a toda velocidad del lugar, sin siquiera despedirse de Gold.

…

Luego de desayunar, Lyra salió al jardín trasero del orfanato. Habían algunos juegos para niños, entre los cuales, habían unos columpios. Ese era su lugar favorito para sentarse. Se encontraba sola, todos los niños se preparaban para ir a la escuela. Ella ya no asistía, hacía una semana había terminado su último año de secundaria. Era la única que ya no asistía a la escuela, ya que Leaf, su amiga, era un año menor y aún tenía asuntos pendientes en el lugar.

Tal vez debería pensar en conseguir un trabajo. El orfanato no la echaría apenas cumpliera dieciocho, como había vivido casi toda su vida allí, le permitían quedarse hasta los veintiuno. Pero ella no quería ocupar una cama. Ya que…

―Oye, hola ―Gold apareció delante de sus ojos.

―Es la segunda vez que me saludas así ―comentó Lyra, con una mirada aburrida en sus ojos.

― ¿Te molesta que me siente? ―Ella se encogió de hombros y Gold lo tomó como un sí ―. Tal vez ese sea mi saludo especial para ti ―sonrió mirándola.

Lyra asintió, desviando sus ojos de él ―. ¿Viniste solo hasta aquí?

Esperó que la respuesta fuera afirmativa, pero ―, no. Vine con mis padres y mi hermano.

Ambos quedaron en silencio. Lyra tenía sus ojos fijos en el suelo, mientras que Gold le daba algunas miradas furtivas de vez en cuando.

―Y de seguro que ahora te están buscando, ya sabes ―habló Gold de nuevo ―, para hablar contigo.

La castaña lo miró un momento. Gold le devolvió la mirada y Lyra notó el dejo de tristeza que había en sus ojos. Ella se levantó de su lugar y entró al orfanato. Apenas atravesó las puertas, se encontró con el otro chico, quien ahora sabía, era el hermano de Gold. Él tenía mirada seria e indiferente; la miró un segundo, abrió su boca y medio segundo después, la cerró, y siguió de largo de ella, saliendo al patio trasero.

Ella llegó al vestíbulo y se encontró con los señores Kasai, esperando por Oak.

―L-Lyra… ―dijo la mujer sorprendida y luego sonrió con dulzura ―, que gusto verte, ¿Cómo has dormido?

 _Pensando en ustedes…_ Se encogió de hombros ―, bien.

La mujer iba agregar algo más, pero Oak hizo su entrada.

―Lyra, que bueno que ya estás aquí, justo iba a llamarte ―comentó Oak, se acercó a la pareja y los saludó formal, luego abrió la puerta de su oficina, la única cerrada del vestíbulo ―. Si gustan, podríamos charlar adentro.

La adolescente estaba reacia, pero finalmente, también siguió a Oak.

…

Leaf la miró extrañada, sorprendida y luego, triste.

―Te voy a extrañar ―dijo abrazándola.

―Vamos, Leaf, estaré a cuatro kilómetros de aquí, no es como si me mudara de país ―la castaña la confortó.

―Pero, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar?

―Yo… ―Lyra no quise decirle que fue por esas palabras que Gold soltó involuntariamente ―, lo estuve pensando bien.

Ambas estaban recogiendo todas las pertenencias de la castaña mayor, ya que en cualquier momento, los señores Kasai –sus nuevos _padres_ –, vendrían a buscarla.

―En fin ―Leaf se echó en la cama soltando un suspiro ―, si olvidas algo, lo guardaré.

Lyra se encogió de hombros ―, seguiré viniendo. Tal vez no todos los días, sí seguido.

Leaf sonrió burlona ―, no dejarás que olviden tu cara, ¿No?

La castaña le dio una mirada cómplice por encima de su hombro y ambas rieron. Tres golpes en la puerta sonaron, sorprendiendo a las chicas.

― ¡Pase! ―Exclamó Leaf.

―Permiso ―Gold apareció con una sonrisa ―. Oye, hola ―dijo adrede, mirando a Lyra.

Ella le devolvió apenas la sonrisa y luego presentó a su amiga.

―Mucho gusto, Gold ―contestó Leaf cortés.

―El gusto es mío ―replicó el chico, dándole una mirada coqueta.

―Gold, deja de jugar ―una cuarta voz sonó. Por la puerta, entró el chico de pelo negro, con quién Lyra se había cruzado más temprano, el hermano de Gold.

―No estaba jugando ―contestó el susodicho haciendo un mohín ―, además, ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Preséntate, maleducado!

Leaf rio apenas ante el tono de voz de Gold. El azabache suspiró y dijo ―, soy Red, mucho gusto.

Lyra frunció el ceño y les dio la espalda a los dos chicos para seguir guardando sus pertenencias.

―Yo soy Leaf, y ella es Lyra ―presentó la castaña, observando apenas a su amiga ―. Supongo que ustedes son los nuevos _hermanos_ de Lyra.

Ambos chicos se tensaron visiblemente.

―S-sí ―contestó Gold ―, podría decirse eso…

― ¿Ya terminaste de empacar? ―Preguntó Red, tratando de ignorar la pregunta de Leaf.

―Sí ―contestó seca y señaló unas cajas detrás de ella ―, pueden bajar esas.

Red no contestó y se dirigió a donde señaló la castaña, tomó una caja y regresó al piso inferior. Segundos después, Gold lo imitó. Ambas chicas quedaron solas en la habitación.

― ¿Estás bien? ―Preguntó Leaf. Se acercó a Lyra, quien tenía el ceño bien fruncido.

―No. ―Su amiga la miró preocupada y agregó ―, es que… los extrañaré.

Leaf sonrió e instantáneamente, un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

―Yo también te extrañaré ―la abrazó con fuerza. Lyra respondió al abrazo y suspiró con alivio al no ver su mentira descubierta.

…

―Esta será tu nueva habitación.

Lyra entró con cuidado, dejó el equipaje que llevaba en sus manos en el suelo y miró a la señora Kasai.

―Gracias, señora Kasai ―agradeció.

―No hace falta que me digas así, llámame mam… ―la mujer se interrumpió veloz y se corrigió ―, llámame Anna.

Lyra sonrió apenas. La mujer le devolvió el gesto y salió de habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

La chica dio una mirada a su nueva habitación; las paredes eran celestes y el piso de madera. Había una cama, un escritorio y un armario, denotando que era una habitación de huéspedes. Comenzó a acomodar sus cosas. Un rato después, golpearon su puerta.

― ¡Pase!

―Traje esto ―Red apareció, llevaba una caja mediana.

―Ten cuidado, eso es frágil.

Sin haber llegado a escucharla, Red soltó la caja.

― ¡Oye! ¡Te dije que era frágil! ―Exclamó la chica.

―Lo siento ―contestó el azabache, aunque su indiferente rostro no mostraba eso.

Red salió de la habitación y la chica soltó un suspiro frustrado. Trató de tranquilizarse y fue a revisar que nada se hubiera roto. Ni diez minutos habían pasado, cuando un nuevo toque se escuchó.

― ¿¡Ahora qué!? ―Exclamó.

―Lo lamento, Lyra, pero traje una de tus cajas ―contestó Gold, al otro lado de la puerta.

―Diablos… ―masculló y dijo en voz alta ―. ¡Pasa!

― ¿Estás bien? ―Preguntó el chicho, luego de dejar con suavidad la caja en el suelo.

―Sí, es solo que… ―trató de buscar palabras suaves –que no encontró– y suspiró ―, ¿Red es siempre tan cretino?

Gold la miró un poco sorprendido, sin embargo, sonrió ―, pues, no, solo es irrealmente indiferente. Y un poco distraído a veces.

Lyra desvió la mirada, sin saber que responderle. Distraída, llevó su mano y corrió un poco su muñequera para rascar esa zona de piel.

Gold tragó y preguntó ―. ¿Por qué siempre llevas muñequeras? ―Hizo un gesto con las cejas y agregó ―. ¿Acaso tus nombres son _secretos_?

― ¿Acaso te interesa saberlo? ―Contestó suspicaz.

―Bueno, si te muestro los míos, ¿Me mostrarías los tuyos? ―Había un pequeño destello en los ojos de Gold, fija en la chica.

Por un segundo, muy pequeño, estuvo a punto de ceder.

―Creo que aún quedan cajas abajo ―Lyra desvió su mirada del chico y regresó a su labor de revisar la caja.

―Ahora vuelvo con el resto.

Aún sin saberlo, estaba segura de que él había sonreído.

…

Su primer mes había sido relativamente bueno. Los señores Kasai (sus "padres") eran agradables, después de todo. Con Red había llegado a entenderse de cierta forma, ya que Gold tenía razón, el chico era solo frío y no era para nada tonto. Con Gold, la historia todo el contrario. Él era igual a los niños del orfanato: ruidoso, caprichoso y en el extremo infantil. Cada vez que sus padres no estaban cercan, le preguntaba por sus nombres. Por suerte, cuando Red los escuchaba, él la defendía.

Día por medio, al menos, iba al orfanato. En algunas ocasiones, Red y Gold la acompañaban, o sino, la señora Kasai.

―Mmm… ¿Anna? ―Llamó Lyra. Era uno de los días en que ambas estaban en el orfanato.

― ¿Sí, cariño?

― ¿Por qué me eligieron a _mí_? ―Trató de no sonar muy ruda, aunque no estaba segura de haberlo logrado.

―Lyra ―la mujer se acercó, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la menor y la miró con dulzura en sus ojos ―, tal vez suene extraño, pero nosotros ya te conocíamos… Sabemos muchas cosas sobre ti.

Lyra dio un paso atrás y preguntó con recelo ―, ¿A qué te refieres?

―Mi esposo y yo… ―Anna pareció dudar por un momento, ―conocíamos a tu padre.

Sus ojos estaban grandes como platos. Iba a responderle a la mujer, pero ésta la interrumpió.

―Seguiremos hablando de esto cuando regresemos a casa, ¿Está bien?

…

A pesar de haber llegado cerca de las seis de la tarde a la casa, la mujer no tocó el tema hasta una hora después, cuando su esposo llegó. Lyra vio cómo se dirigían a la cocina y después, Hajime, su esposo, se dirigía a ella.

―Lyra, ¿Quieres que hablemos en el estudio?

Hajime era un hombre de apariencia estricta pero notablemente amable. Eso era todo lo que Lyra había descubierto de él, ya que trabaja de lunes a sábado, casi todo el día.

―Lyra ―comenzó apenas ella se sentó frente a él ―, yo conocí a tu padre.

Ahora había aprendido que era un hombre directo.

―No fue por mucho tiempo, cinco o seis años antes de su muerte… Pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerte en ese tiempo.

― ¿Y cómo supieron que era yo? ―Preguntó con recelo.

―No lo sabemos ―contestó veloz y agregó ―, fue una corazonada, todo este tiempo.

La castaña sonrió irónica ―, ¿Me estás diciendo que adoptaron a una completa desconocida, solo por una corazonada?

―Así es ―Hajime tenía el rostro serio ―. Pero lo que nos hizo saber que era tú, fue por Red y Gold. Porque tú y yo sabemos perfectamente qué dicen esas muñecas.

Lyra se levantó de su lugar. Ni ella ni Hajime dijeron nada cuando salió de la habitación.

Se acostó en su cama. Se sentía abrumada por no entender completamente esto. No, no por eso. Por no entender qué debía entender, qué hacer, cómo reaccionar.

―Lyra, la cena… ―Red guardó silencio cuando captó la mirada de la chica.

― ¿Puedo… ver tus muñecas?

Él no dijo nada, con su rostro impasible se acercó y estiró sus brazos. Del lado izquierdo, _Fire_ ; del derecho, _Lyra_.

Ella se quedó congelada, ni siquiera reaccionó cuando le quitó las muñequeras. Red sostenía sus manos, palmas abajo, y la miraba a los ojos, esperando su aprobación.

La castaña cerró los ojos y lentamente las dio vuelta.

Del lado izquierdo, _Red_. Del derecho _, Gold._

…

Luego de todos los sucesos de ese día, las cosas estaban más claras en las vidas de los miembros de esa familia. Claras y tensas.

Gold casi había hecho un berrinche al enterarse de que Lyra le había mostrado a Red y a él no. Las muñecas de la chica siguieron ocultas como siempre, pero los gestos de ambos, ya todos sabían la respuesta.

Porque si en la muñeca de Lyra decía Gold, inevitablemente, en la de Gold, diría Lyra. Los sentimientos que significaban esos nombres siempre eran recíprocos.

En ese momento, todas las cartas estaban en la mesa. Lyra debía adivinar quién era su alma gemela. Todos se morían por saber, pero no querían presionarla. Bueno, Gold sí, pero Red lo mantenía a raya, como siempre.

Lyra llevaba viviendo con ellos cerca de cuatro meses. A pesar de las ocasionales peleas que tenía con los hermanos (más con Gold que con Red), habían llegado a agradarle.

― ¿Hajime? ―Preguntó tímidamente, entrando al despacho del hombre.

― ¿Sucede algo, Lyra?

― ¿No sabes si… mi padre tuvo familia? ―Se sintió un poco mal al preguntar eso, ya que comenzaba a acostumbrarse a convivir con ellos.

―Lo lamento mucho, pero no llegué a conocerlo muy profundamente ―el hombre notó la decaída en el rostro de la chica ―, aunque tengo algo que, tal vez, te alegre un poco.

Rebuscó un poco en su escritorio y sacó un folio.

―Estos fueron documentos de tu padre, luego de su funeral… nadie regresó a su casa. Creí que sería importante en algún momento.

Lyra sonrió sinceramente ―, muchas gracias, Hajime.

―No hay de qué, cariño.

Salió del estudio y subió a su habitación. Sobre su cama, volcó el contenido del folio. Había muchos papeles que parecía laborales, unas dos fotos de ella, una de una pareja mayor y la última… Era de ella con su padre.

Sus ojos se empañaron por completo y sollozos salieron de entre sus labios.

― ¿Estás bien? ―Red tenía los ojos grandes, estaba parado en el marco de la puerta. Dudó, pero al escuchar un hipido salir de la chica, decidió entrar ―. ¿Qué sucede, Lyra?

―Y-Yo… ―lo miró a los ojos ―, había olvidado su rostro, Red.

Una mezcla entre sollozo y carcajada salió de ella y el chico la rodeó con sus brazos.

―A-Al fin… ¡Al fin puedo recordarlo!

Red no decía nada, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con tan extraño humor de la chica. Solo la abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda.

Luego de un rato, ella ya se había calmado, aunque seguían en la misma pose.

―La cen… ―Gold estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta. Red lo miró sin inmutarse ―. La cena ya casi está.

―Ahora bajamos.

…

― _Papi, ¿Qué significa esto?_

― _Esos ―el hombre tomó ambas manos de la niña, acariciándolas ―son los nombres de las dos personas más importantes del mundo para ti._

 _La niña arrugó la nariz ―, ¿Ambos son mi_ Soul Mate _?_

― _No ―el hombre rio, pero no dijo nada más._

― _Vaaaamos ―insistió la niñ_ _a ―, ¿Qué significa el otro nombre?_

 _El hombre lo meditó un momento ―. Algunas personas dicen que es el nombre de sus enemigos, y a veces tienen razón, pero en realidad, ese el nombre de la persona que más triste te hace sentir._

 _La pequeña castaña miró sus muñecas ―. ¿Odiaré a alguno de ellos?_

― _No lo sé, cariño, pero tienes que recordar, tanto cómo él te hiera, será la forma en que tú lo hagas, aunque sea sin querer._

 _La niña hizo un mohín al no entender las palabras de su padre._

…

Simplemente, no podía creer que tal simple foto desencadenara tal recuerdo. Pensándolo bien, él tenía razón, ya que, en cierta forma, Gold y Red eran importantes para ella. Pero no sabía decir sin amaba u odiaba más a uno o al otro.

Se levantó y se vistió, lista para desayunar. Bajó y saludó a los demás.

― ¿Ya no usas tus muñequeras? ―Preguntó Hajime casual, apenas desviando la mirada del periódico que leía.

Lyra se levantó veloz y corrió escaleras arriba. Segundos después, regresó.

―No sé por qué sigues haciendo eso, ya todos sabemos qué dice, _Soul_ ―comentó Gold, agrio.

―Cierra la boca, Gold ―lo calló Red.

―Ciérrala tú, Red ―contestó con el ceño fruncido.

― ¿Qué te molesta que las use? ―Cuestionó Lyra, hostil.

― ¿Qué te molesta no usarlas? ―Respondió el chico de la misma forma.

― ¡Qué te importa, Gold! ―Lyra se levantó de la mesa, en dirección a la puerta de calle.

―Ay, sí, ve a llorar con los huerfanitos ―dijo el chico, colmando la paciencia de la chica.

― ¡Eres tan idiota y desesperante y caprichoso y…!

― ¡Cierra la boca! ¿¡Qué sabes tú!? ―Cortó el chico.

―Chicos, basta ―dijo Hajime en tono autoritario.

― ¡Sé que nunca serás mi _Soul Mate_! ¡Cretino! ―Exclamó Lyra, dando un portazo.

Gold iba a responder, pero como ella ya no estaba, no dijo nada.

― ¿¡Y a ti qué te sucede!? ―Exclamó Hajime hacia su hijo. Gold ni siquiera respondió. Tomó sus cosas y se fue a la escuela.

…

Lyra sabía que Gold tenía deportes luego de la escuela ese día, así que regresó tranquila a la casa. Ese día dormiría en el orfanato, con Leaf, ya que ni ganas tenía de cruzarse con él.

Sin embargo…

― ¿Qué estás haciendo? ―Preguntó en tono bajo y lleno de ira.

― ¡Q-Qué te importa! ―Gold se dirigió veloz hacia la puerta, con sus manos en sus bolsillos. Pero Lyra le dio empujón. El chico trastabilló y sacó sus manos de sus bolsillos, sacando a la luz _qué_ tenía ―. N-No es lo que crees…

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas.

―Sal de mi habitación.

―Lyra, yo…

― ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Vete! ¡Vete…! ―Su voz quebró y gritó ―, ¡VETE A LA MIERDA, GOLD!

Red apareció veloz en la puerta de la chica al escuchar los gritos.

― ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Lyra estaba arrodillada en el suelo, llorando. Gold pareció a punto de hacerlo, pero más bien de vergüenza propia.

―Perdón ―susurró y se fue.

―O-Oye, Lyra, ¿Qué sucede? ―Red se puso a su altura, incómodo por la actitud de la chica. Lyra señaló el suelo apenas y Red nunca sintió tanta vergüenza de su propio hermano.

La única foto que Lyra tenía de su padre, en la que estaban los dos, estaba cortada en cuatro, por un lado su cabeza y la de su padre, separados, y por el otro, sus cuerpos, también separados.

Red no sabía cómo consolarla, al igual que la última vez. Así que solo la rodeó con sus brazos y dejó que llorara sobre él. Ella se aferró a la tela de su camiseta, empapándola por completo.

Finalmente, dijo ―. Ya sé quién es quién, Red.

Él no contestó, siguió acariciando su espalda.

…

Por más de un mes, Lyra no le dirigió la palabra a Gold. Y al chico le dolía muchísimo. Al final, era verdad. Su _Soul Mate_ era Red, sin duda alguna. El chico también lo sabía y hacía poco habían intentado comenzar algo, pero… en verdad casi no se conocían. Era un poco difícil. Además que con tanta tensión en la casa, era más complicado.

Ambos se encontraban en el orfanato. En su intento de hacerse más cercanos, iban a todos lados juntos. No era como si se disgustaran entre ellos, sino que tampoco estaban acostumbrados. Iban seguido al orfanato, ya que además, los niños le habían tomado cierto cariño a Red.

― ¡Red! ¡Red! ¡Empújame en los columpios!

― ¡A mí también!

―Red ―una niña se acercó tímida a él ―, te hice una corona de flores.

El azabache la tomó con cuidado y se la puso en la cabeza. Luego sonrió. La niña sonrió también y corrió a jugar con los demás.

―En verdad le agradas a los niños ―comentó Lyra, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

Red sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

―A pesar de que ninguno conozca tu voz ―bromeó ella y ambos rieron suaves.

Un rato más tarde, Leaf llegó. Los niños arrastraron a Red a jugar con ellos, mientras que las dos chicas lo miraban.

―Nunca creí que él sería tu _Soul Mate_ ―comentó Leaf ―, es más, creí que sería Gold.

Lyra se encogió de hombros ―, resultó que no.

La otra castaña estaba al tanto de todo lo sucedido con su "hermano".

― ¿Sigues enojada con él?

―Sí… ―Lyra suspiró ―, no estoy segura. Pero estoy preocupada… Creo que de verdad me agrada Red, no me gustaría que…

―Entonces puedes decir que te gusta.

―Creo que sí… ―Lyra sonrió y luego exclamó ―, ¡Oye, Red!

El chico, que estaba sentado en el suelo, la miró.

― ¡Creo que me gustas!

Él hizo una mueca y se sonrojó, luego ignoró las carcajadas de las chicas y los niños que lo rodeaban.

―Es lindo… Tal vez sí son el uno para el otro ―comentó Leaf.

…

Estaba anocheciendo cuando ellos regresaban a la casa. Una de las pocas a las que sí se habían acostumbrado, era a tomarse de las manos. El clima era más fresco, ya que estaban más cerca del invierno que del otoño.

―Red… ¿Crees que deba perdonar a Gold?

El chico se encogió apenas de hombros y la miró, dándole a entender que en verdad no tenía respuesta.

―Pero si lo perdono… Ya no estaré tan segura de ti o de él. Sería más fácil si lo odiara por siempre…

―Dicen que los significados de nuestras muñecas son _Soul Mate_ , porque nos curan por dentro, y _Soul Breaker_ , porque nos quiebran también. Puedes perdonar a Gold y amarlo como hermano, amigo o lo que sea, pero él siempre será esa persona que más te hirió. El _Soul Breaker_ es quién más nos quiebra en la vida.

Lyra no dijo nada, ya que asimilaba sus palabras.

―Para ser alguien que habla muy poco, dices cosas buenas cuando lo haces ―ella sonrió.

―Además, estoy seguro de que eres tú, Lyra ―se acercó a ella y dejó un beso en su mejilla.

―Eres un tonto ―refunfuñó ella con las mejillas rosas.

…

Cuando llegaron a la casa, el resto ya había cenado, al igual que ellos. Ambos subieron a sus habitaciones a dormir. Lyra abrió su puerta y se encontró con Gold allí.

―Vete, Gold ―dijo la chica sin mirarlo. Red, al escucharla, regresó en sus pasos hasta la habitación de ella. Se paró detrás de ella sin decir nada.

― ¡No, espera! ―Dijo el menor veloz ―. Escúchame primero, por favor.

Lyra giró a ver a Red, esperando su apoyo, sin embargo, el azabache le hizo seña contraria, incentivándola a escuchar a su hermano.

―Lamento muchísimo lo que hice, es solo que… me dolió ―Lyra no quiso preguntar qué hizo para que le doliera a él de la misma manera que a ella ―, pero ahora me arrepiento, así que…

Estiró su mano y le dio a la chica la foto que él había roto, pero pegada y en un marco.

―No estoy muy seguro de cómo funciona esto de los nombres… pero sé que no quiero que me odies.

Lyra sonrió y se acercó a abrazarlo. El chico correspondió su abrazo, suspirando en alivio.

―Por un momento creí que…

―Gracias, Gold ―dijo ella, interrumpiendo la tontería que, seguramente, él diría.

―De nada, Lyra.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

1\. Red solo habla 13 veces, lo cual, cuenta como IC(? Okno.

2\. Por si no se terminó de entender el rollo del soulmate: en una muñeca tienes el nombre de tu alma gemela, al mismo tiempo que esa persona tiene tu nombre (o sea que el amor será recíproco, no importa qué). En la otra, tienes el nombre de tu enemigo, pero la interpretación que yo le dí, fue la de "la persona que más dolor te causará". De igual forma, la otra persona que tiene tu nombre, sentirá, inevitablemente, que le causes mucho dolor. El tipo de dolor que recibe cada persona es distinto, ya que, no todos somos iguales.

3\. Siguiendo con lo arriba, lo que Lyra le hizo a Gold, fue casi (casi(?)) destruírle la autoestima. Ahora, Gold es un adolescente sensible, por eso es por lo que duele de tal forma como para destruír la foto de la otra.

4\. Hay veces que las personas te hieren mucho, y esas heridas sanan eventualmente. Sin embargo, en el interior siempre te afectan. Cuando Gold se sienta mal, las palabras de Lyra regresarán a él y aún le dolerán. Cuando Lyra esté triste y vea la foto de su padre, igual se llenará de irá, porque todavía son evidentes las marcas de los cortes. ¿Entienden a lo que voy?

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si les gustó mi fic, pueden dejar un review o votar por mí (como expliqué arriba).

Smell ya~!

* * *

 **A favor de reviews sin discriminar; si me decís qué está mal, lo puedo arreglar.**


End file.
